thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome Home (DOA)
Welcome Home is the second episode of Dead or Alive season 2. Plot The survivors make it to the community, Jenny is not pleased by other survivors as they have too much going on with Noah. Ross asks “What do you mean?” Jenny explains that Keisha and Luke haven’t been back in three days. He volunteers to find her and Lana, Ellie, Nick, Kai and Maiara volunteer as well. They drive off in a truck. Jenny and her youngest daughter, Kacey show Tara and the others their new home. Jenny says she has two more houses available for them but Tara says they will all be staying together, for safety reassurance, which Jenny accepts. She interviews each and every one of them. As Jenny is wrapping up the interviews, a man named Wilson point a gun at them. Wilson says he wants everything they have. Jenny says he can take everything. Wilson’s men start taking their things. He says “Once we take your stuff, we kill all of you and be on our way.” When Wilson turns around, he is stabbed in the back by Tara. He slaps Tara and Jake attacks him. Ben and Jess plead for him to let them go but Wilson denies. Pete and Jose grab all the stuff. Wilson pulls the gun on Tara and says “You’re first.” A gunshot goes off and the screen turns black. Ross and the others are walking in the woods. Ross says “They were in a hurry. They must’ve been chased by rotters.” Maiara turns around and comes face to face with Noah and his men. “Bring out the two love birds,” Noah says. Keisha and Lucas are pushed to the ground. Noah tells Ross to decide which one dies. Ross doesn’t know who to choose. Keisha stabs one of the men in his leg and Lucas elbows the other man in his crotch. Keisha and Lucas take the two mens’ guns and points it at Noah. Keisha asks Noah to just let them go but Noah denies. He turns around and tries to shoot Ross but Keisha shoots him in his arm. Lana and Maiara shoot the two men in their heads and they all escape. Keisha says “You better get moving. The rotters will follow the noise and eat you if you don’t make it back.” Noah says he’ll see her soon and she catches up with the others. Back at the community, it is revealed that Jess shot her father in his head. Pete goes tackles her and pulls out his knife to kill Jess but Ben shoots him in the back of his head. Jose pulls out his gun but Tara begins to stab Jose multiple times and finally his head. Tara’s group is shocked on how dangerous she has become. Starring *Holland Roden as Tara Samuels *Callan McAuliffe as Jake Alexander *Christian Serratos as Eva Lopez *Thomas McDonell as Ronnie Peters *Meagan Tandy as Vivian Baxter *Lucien Laviscount as Nick Payne *Daniel Sharman as Ross McIntyre *Charlie Carver as Kal Wright *Sara Paxton as Lana Richards *Dichen Lachman as Maiara Lucero *Zach McGowan as Noah Also Starring *Emma Bell as Dana Bleu *Max Thieriot as Axel Keller *Scout Taylor-Compton as Wren Langdon *Emma Roberts as Ellie Richards *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Lainie** *Dylan Sprayberry as Seth** *Brianne Tju as Claire** *Tyler James Williams as Tyrone** *Adina Porter as Jenny Carter *Keke Palmer as Keisha Carter *Jake Abel as Lucas *Madison Pettis as Kacey Carter *Joey King as Sarah** *Brandon Soo Hoo as Kevin** Co-Stars *Jeff Kober as Wilson *Leo Howard as Ben *Katelyn Nacon as Jess *Lew Temple as Pete *Nick Gomez as Jose